A number of structurally related metalloproteases [MPs] effect the breakdown of structural proteins. These metalloproteases often act on the intercellular matrix, and thus are involved in tissue breakdown and remodeling. Such proteins are referred to as metalloproteases or MPs. There are several different families of MPs, classified by sequence homology. Several families of known MPs, as well as examples thereof, are disclosed in the art.
These MPs include Matrix-Metallo Proteases [MMPs], zinc metalloproteases, many of the membrane bound metalloproteases, TNF converting enzymes, angiotensin-converting enzymes (ACEs), disintegrins, including ADAMs (See Wolfsberg et al, 131 J. Cell Bio. 275-78 October, 1995), and the enkephalinases. Examples of MPs include human skin fibroblast collagenase, human skin fibroblast gelatinase, human sputum collagenase, aggrecanse and gelatinase, and human stromelysin. Collagenase, stromelysin, aggrecanase and related enzymes are thought to be important in mediating the symptomatology of a number of diseases.
Potential therapeutic indications of MP inhibitors have been discussed in the literature. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,242 (Ciba Geigy Corp.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,952 (Merck & Co.); PCT published application WO 96/06074 (British Bio Tech Ltd); PCT Publication WO 96/00214 (Ciba Geigy); WO 95/35275 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 95/35276 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 95/33731 (Hoffinan-LaRoche); WO 95/33709 (Hoffman-LaRoche); WO 95/32944 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 95/26989 (Merck); WO 9529892 (DuPont Merck); WO 95/24921 (Inst. Opthamology); WO 95/23790 (SmithKline Beecham); WO 95/22966 (Sanofi Winthrop); WO 95/19965 (Glycomed); WO 95 19956 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 95/19957 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 95/19961 (British Bio Tech Ltd) WO 95/13289 (Chiroscience Ltd.); WO 95/12603 (Syntex); WO 95/09633 (Florida State Univ); WO 95/09620 (Florida State Univ.); WO 95/04033 (Celltech); WO 94/25434 (Celltech); WO 94/25435 (Celltech); WO 93/14112 (Merck); WO 94/0019 (Glaxo); WO 93/21942 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 92/22523 (Res. Corp. Tech. Inc.); WO 94/10990 (British Bio Tech Ltd); WO 93/09090 (Yamanouchi); and British patents GB 2282598 (Merck) and GB 2268934 (British Bio Tech Ltd);
Published European Patent Applications EP 95/684240 (Hoffman LaRoche); EP 574758 (Hoffman LaRoche); EP 575844 (Hoffinan LaRoche); Published Japanese applications; JP 08053403 (Fujusowa Pharm. Co. Ltd.); JP 7304770 (Kanebo Ltd.); and Bird et al J. Med Chem vol. 37, pp. 158-69 (1994). Examples of potential therapeutic uses of MP inhibitors include rheumatoid arthritis (Mullins, D. E., et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. (1983) 695:117-214); osteoarthritis (Henderson, B., et al., Drugs of the Future (1990) 15:495-508); the metastasis of tumor cells (ibid, Broadhurst, M. J., et al., European Patent Application 276,436 (published 1987), Reich, R., et al., 48 Cancer Res. 3307-3312 (1988); and various ulcerations or ulcerative conditions of tissue. For example, ulcerative conditions can result in the cornea as the result of alkali bums or as a result of infection by Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Acanthamoeba, Herpes simplex and vaccinia viruses.
Other examples of conditions characterized by undesired metalloprotease activity include periodontal disease, epidermolysis bullosa, fever, inflammation and scleritis (Cf. DeCicco et al, WO 95 29892 published Nov. 9, 1995).
In view of the involvement of such metalloproteases in a number of disease conditions, attempts have been made to prepare inhibitors to these enzymes. A number of such inhibitors are disclosed in the literature. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,900, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Galardy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,358, issued Feb. 26, 1991 to Handa, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,038, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Wolanin, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,587, issued May 10, 1988 to Dickens, et al., European Patent Publication Number 575,844, published Dec. 29, 1993 by Broadhurst, et al.; International Patent Publication No. WO 93/09090, published May 13, 1993 by Isomura, et al.; World Patent Publication 92/17460, published Oct. 15, 1992 by Markwell et al.; and European Patent Publication Number 498,665, published Aug. 12, 1992 by Beckett, et al.
Metalloprotease inhibitors are useful in treating diseases caused, at least in part, by breakdown of structural proteins. Though a variety of inhibitors have been prepared, there is a continuing need for potent metalloprotease inhibitors useful in treating such diseases. Applicants have found that the compoundss of the present invention are potent metalloprotease inhibitors.